Scream For The Fans
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: The Scream series are films; Michelle Summers and her friends love to write fan fictions based on the Scream films. However, things turn bad as each of the Scream fanfic writers are hunted by a new Ghostface. Created by Girl Team Rules. Contains Femslash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Scream franchise or its characters; I only own my OC characters.**

**Girl Team Rules Note: Hi, nice of you to click onto this story. I love the Scream films and really wanted to write something for it, but truthfully I suck at writing, really do, no matter how much my friends tell me otherwise. So my friend Rurrlock was kind enough to take the story and fix it for me, so big hugs for him. Reviews would be kind to let us know how it is going. Hehe, thank you all.**

**Oh and I almost forgot, I did all the character's lines except for Ghostface, those were done by Rurrlock himself. We literally did messages sent to each other like a phone conversation and saw what we could come up with lol.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Joy was desperate to get this chapter written, so much so that sweat was starting to form on her forehead. She was so tired from doing coursework and tests at school, she hardly had the energy left to write her story. Despite her acing body, she was determined to pull through and write her new chapter.

Joy Florence Martberg was about as average a girl as you could get on the inside; on the outside she had silky blond hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her skin smooth, her lips peach pink and her eyes a dark shade of blue. She was beautiful, yet she never used that beauty to get what she wanted at school. Not like those other prude cheerleaders with their big breasts and butts who would show off as much skin as they could to get their way with people. Joy was a nerd at heart really, preferring to spend her time with a quality book than a man.

Her love of reading quickly fashioned into a love of writing, and what better place to show off her creative literal skills then on . Never heard of it? Joy would think that person mad, or unlucky. She loved it, and it had earned her the so-called title of Queen of Scream from reviewers on the site, for her preference was the Scream franchise. Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson's horror masterpiece that revived the genre, four brilliant films (and yes that includes the third and fourth!) and possibly more on the way. Joy wanted to write her own story of it, so she did, and it had been going well.

Although tonight it seemed her good run had come to an abrupt end, she was no more than three chapters away from her finale, but she just couldn't work out how to write it. This was her first real case of writer's block and it was driving her insane. Grunting as she sat at her chair, computer desk in front of her with the screen fading to black because of lack of activity.

She was lucky to have a computer in her own room, then she wouldn't have to deal with her parents always interrupting her, and embarrassing her by reading what she had wrote (it's really awkward). Tapping at her desk, she looked around her room for some kind of inspiration to strike. Posters of all her favourite films, boy bands, and Taylor Lautner. Books lay out across the floor, thanks to a tendency of being lazy and just leaving them out.

_**RING! RING!**_ Joy's phone started ringing loudly, good thing her parents were out tonight or World War Three would have gone down that night. She reached over and looked at the screen, it was an unknown caller. Ironic, in fact, she almost didn't want to answer it because of the on-going rumour with friends that if someone calls you when you're watching Scream or writing and talking about it, Ghostface would call you. Isn't that meant to be the Ring? Oh well, Joy shrugged her shoulders and answered anyway.

''Hello?''

''Hello?'' A voice said on the other side. Hoarse yet calm, now Joy was a little anxious, was this guy trying to sound like Ghostface? She ignored that little paranoid girl in the back of her mind and carried on, it's probably just bad reception.

''Who is this?'' Joy asked once more trying to keep her nerve.

''Who do you want it to be?'' The voice replied with a dark playfulness, something again that was common with the character Ghostface.

Joy didn't like this one bit. ''I really don't care, I'm hanging up now!'' Quickly before the voice could say anything else, Joy shut down the call and placed her phone on the side of her computer cabinet. She sat in her seat, still tense from the little scare. It was probably just a prank call, but ironic considering what she was writing for and how the voice was…

_**RING! RING! RING!**_ The phone went off again, vibrating and ringing along the cabinet. She looked on and watched, her hand wouldn't move to pick it up. Shaking her head and sighing, she thought of how stupid this was, thinking that it could really be Ghostface. Reaching for the phone, she answered. ''Okay buddy, what do you want?''

''Nothing, just a little talk, although if you hang up on me again I can be sure that your night won't be very pleasant!'' The voice became more sinister and threatening with every word.

Keeping her calm, Joy went on. ''Not much of a threat!''

''Why's that?''

''What can you do to me over the phone?''

''I can do plenty of things Joy!'' The voice said menacingly. Hearing her name across the line made her tense and nearly sick with fear. ''You still there Joy? Oh…surprised I know your name? That's not all!''

The words crawling out from her throat, she stuttered. ''W-What else?''

There was a brief silence before the voice spoke again. ''Where you live!''

At that moment, Joy quickly ran to her door, locking it instantly and barricading it with chairs and pushing her bed along to stop it from opening. As well as locking her windows and peeking outside to see if anyone was watching. Her breathing was frantic and wheezy now, and it was obvious the voice could hear all the commotion as he continued on with his threat. ''See, there's plenty I can do over the phone! Get you ready for the events to come!''

''W-What…what events?'' Joy questioned, afraid of the answer.

''Gutting you and stringing your insides all over the house!''

That was it for Joy, and she started to burst into tears. Her heart felt like it was on fire with the fear gripping her and chocking her, her sobs were near uncontrollable as she pleaded over the phone. ''P-Please just leave me alone!''

''Now why would I do that? The fun has only begun.''

''I-I'll call the police!''

''What are they going to do?'' The voice mocked.

''I'll call them…and if you come after me they'll get here before you can escape!'' She told him firmly.

''Go ahead call them…you know…it will take them a good twenty minutes to come after the call. I know from experience that's plenty of time for a slaughter and escape!'' Joy broke down in tears yet again, unsure of what her next move should be. ''Barricading your room won't stop me!''

Joy slowly raised her head and almost lost her breath hearing those words. ''H-How…''

''I can see you!'' The voice hissed. The terrified girl quickly looked out her bedroom window to see exactly where the caller was, however there was no one outside that she could see. Unless the person wasn't outside…

''Where are you?'' She whispered. Now looking around her room, could the caller possibly be hiding in here? The will to check was overshadowed by the will to just make a run for it and risk the bluff.

''I'll let you know in five…'' The caller muttered. ''Four…three…'' That was it, she wasn't going to wait and risk anything. Quickly, Joy moved everything out of the way of the door, unlocking it and ran out making a bolt down the stairs and trying to reach for the front door, hoping to run as far as possible. As she ran, the voice spoke again. ''I said you barricaded your room…I never said I was in it!''

That slight moment of hesitation was what done it for Joy; the fear made her freeze as she had just reached the bottom of the stairs. If only she had been more vigilant, she would have noticed the closest door right next to her, and that the door was open slightly. In a flash, the door was broken off its very hinges and Joy was tackled into the wall by a figure in black. _**SHINK! **_A sharp and unbearable pain struck Joy in her stomach; as she gasped for breath, her hand shakily reached for that region and she could feel the blood flow from the flesh wound. Her eyes were a blur, but she could just make out what was standing in front of her, in full mask and costume…Ghostface himself.

He pulled back the knife and struck again _**SHINK! **_The force of that strike was enough to push Joy down to the ground, her arms and legs were now so weak she couldn't even turn herself over to crawl away. As Ghostface planted on of his large black boots over Joy's head and raised his knife high once more, he used his other hand to bring some voice box device to the mouth of the mask and speak. ''You're the writer Joy…so you must know how this ends!'' And with that, Joy's life ended that night in a flash.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Scream franchise or its characters; I only own my OC characters.**

**Note: We apologise for the delay, on with the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The blinding sunlight shown through the slight gap in the curtains, laminating the room greatly, summer was defiantly here and was not going to disappoint for the students of Summerdale Town. Michelle Summers knew that for a fact, it couldn't be a poor time for her, this would be the last few weeks at high school before moving into the bigger world, hopefully that is.

Michelle was a pretty girl, not overly done in make up and her morning hair was all over the place. Then again, her parents were gone in the early hours of the day, so she had no worries of anyone catching the 'horror show' on top of her head as she calls it. Petite and gracious looking, she could be a tough cookie given the chance, but has always preferred brains over brawn.

Yet despite her pacifist nature, one of her biggest passions at the moment was writing Fanfiction for the Scream franchise. The endearing mystery behind the series about a killer who was inspired by Slasher films of the 80's was too much for Michelle to miss out on and attempt on improving her writing skills for schoolwork.

She would spend her mornings and night typing away, and her hard (but fun) work would be paid off by the kind and favourable reviews of fellow writers, dubbing her one of the best Scream writers on the site. An achievement she was quite proud of and couldn't help but show off to her friends whenever she could.

And speaking of friends, Michelle's Fanfiction time was interrupted by the vibrations coming from her mobile. Looking at the screen, she saw the caller's ID as Lola Roland; a close friend of hers for a few years and fellow Scream fanatic, only not in the writing category. Picking up her phone, Michelle answered hoping she wouldn't sound as tired as she really was over the line. ''Hey honey!''

''_Someone's groggy this morning, did you spend all night writing? Or was there a certain someone keeping you up all night?''_ Lola teased on the other side. There was no hiding anything from her.

Michelle rolled her eyes in amusement. ''No, I was alone last night. You got the writing part right!''

''_Knew it! Honestly honey, you spend more time on that Fanfiction website and watching the Scream films then you do in school studying like regular people should.''_

''No one is regular, we are all different,'' Michelle replied sarcastically to her friend. ''And besides, you love the films just as much as I do.''

''_I don't spend my precious hours writing away my love for them!''_

''You'd enjoy it if you give it the chance!''

''_Not for me,''_ Lola said simply enough. Michelle had been trying to convince her for ages to join the site and write her own stories, but Lola wasn't into literature as much as the writer was. _''Anyway just calling to ask what's up?''_

''Nothing, why?'' Michelle asked curiously.

''_Well you aren't at our usual meet-up before school, you better hurry or it's tardy again!''_

''What are you talking about? It's only…'' That's when she finally took the time to actually check the time on her little alarm clock…8:37am; she was less than half an hour from being late yet again for school. ''Oh shit!'' She gasped as she got out of her seat and started to frantically run around her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Summerdale Town High School was a place of chaotic social activity between the students; everywhere someone was busy talking with others or indulging in sports, such as the football players ready to break apart and tackle one another on the field. Two players that were fully concentrated, and the best around were buddies Bobby Frais and George Sampson.<p>

''Go long!'' Bobby yelled at the top of his voice as he backed off with the ball in his hand; George charging down the opposite end of the pitch, getting past each defender as Bobby lined up a throw and sent it hurtling over everyone in between. As the ball came crashing down, George reached out with his lanky hands to grab at the ball and attempt a touchdown. Although the ball landed in the palm of his hand, the stretch was awkward and it did not stay as he slid onto the ground and the ball was harmlessly rolling away from him.

Groans from all over the pitch from nearly every player; although this was only practice, these players took their sports very seriously. George remained with his face and body lying in the ground, it was always like this, he was always seen as the one lacking in the team. He didn't even look up from the ground until he noticed a hand reach down to help him up, a hand from Bobby himself. ''Good try mate!'' He tried to sound supportive as he heaved his friend to his feet, but George was still too downhearted.

''You know in England, you'd be saying that to someone if they actually managed to do that move successfully!''

''They would?''

''Rugby! It's similar to Football!'' George answered as he walked off the field, Bobby not far behind patting him on the back. George turned to him. ''That was a nice pass man, and I screwed it up again!''

''Hey, you just keep trying and trying again, and it'll all work out!''

George just shook his head, not believing a single word coming from Bobby's mouth. ''Why do you always put up with me? Everyone else on the team hates me, you're the star player, I'm the one they want to hand out drinks!''

''If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here!'' Bobby said firmly. ''Remember when we were little kids, we'd go to old John's sport's ground and play as much as we could. We learned so much from those little games, and I always had you there with me! I won't forget that!''

''So I'm just more practice than team player now?'' George asked taking Bobby's words in an offensive light. Before anymore could be said, or Bobby could even give a defence, George stormed off on his own.

Watching from the side of the field, were Lola Roland and the head cheerleader of the school and Bobby's girlfriend of two years Susan Douglas. In the full skirt and pom-poms, she wouldn't miss a chance to show off for everyone around. Although that didn't mean she was disloyal to Bobby, she was quite an attention seeker with the crowd, even at practice.

Lola nudged Susan and gestured over to George who was now walking out of sight. ''What do you think's up with George now?''

''I am actually losing my marbles with that guy, all he does is complain! Every day now, he just seems to get more and more jealous of…my Bobby poo!'' She squeals delightfully as she rushes over to Bobby and the two engage in a heated make out session, much to the displeasure of Lola who tried to avert her gaze. As the two lovebirds finally broke apart, Susan called over to Lola. ''So where's Michelle then? Thought you called her?''

''I did!'' Lola replied like she was answering the same question for the hundredth time. ''She's late again! Up all night writing on Fanfiction again!''

''Again with this Fanfiction!'' Bobby cut in. ''What is that exactly?''

Lola was about to answer when Susan got in on the act. ''Oh let me explain! Basically, it's a website where you write stories based on any book or movie you can think of! And our little Michelle is apart of it!''

''Anything huh?'' Bobby was trying to get a better understanding of it. ''So like Harry Potter and all that?''

''Preciously, and Michelle does it for the Scream films.''

''Scream? Ain't that the film with the killer…what's his name? Um…Freddy Krueger?''

''Ghostface!'' Lola corrected him. ''And yes, Michelle writes for that. You only have me to blame, I got her into those films.''

''I can never get into horror!'' Susan muttered before turning to Bobby. ''I'm a heavy romantic type!'' With that said, the two once again engaged in a heavy snog fest that nearly disgusted Lola as the kiss was looking to become illegal to be allowed in public.

She looked away again. ''Can you two get a room?''

Just then another voice called out. ''If you did, it'd have to be sound proof knowing them!'' That statement coming from the panting Michelle, as she seemed to collapse on the ground next to Lola, sitting down and finally relaxing. ''For those who are wondering, yes I ran here!''

Susan giggled as she advanced on Michelle. ''You're one to talk about us needing a sound proof wall sweetie, bet you and your lover are up for hours screaming the house down!''

''None of your business pom-pom!'' Michelle mumbled back hoping that she wasn't blushing too hard. It's easy to tell that out of the two, Michelle wasn't as open about her sex life as Susan was.

The cheerleader smirked back. ''You didn't deny it! It's always the quiet ones that are animals in the bedroom…''

Lola held up her arms to interrupt them. ''Okay people, I just had my breakfast, I really don't want to be throwing it up again!''

The moment was cut short as the bell signal around the school went off, signalling the start of the day. Bobby and Susan were the first to make a move, waving to Lola and Michelle as they left. However, due to the amount of running that was required for Michelle to even make it here on time, she wasn't ready to stand back up just yet as Lola prepared for first lesson. Before she left, Michelle called out to her. ''Have you seen Amy around?''

Lola shook her head. ''Not today no!'' Turning back, she went inside the school facility without another word.

Michelle sighed in disappointment, without Amy this was going to be a very boring day. Biology was never a good lesson to have any day of the week, and she would only ever have two people to talk to, Amy Whitmore or her film geek friend Charlie Markton. But just as she got ready to head inside, two hands appeared from behind her and covered her eyes. ''Guess who?'' A soft whisper entered her ears.

A smile appeared on Michelle's face as she reached up and held onto the person's hands. ''Only the most amazing and beautiful person in the world!'' She turned around to come face to face with her quizzer, Amy Whitmore.

''Can't be, because that's who I'm asking the question too!'' Amy replied as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend gently before sitting next to her. ''So how have you been?''

Michelle sighed once more and rubbed her temples. ''Tired…''

''Because of Fanfiction?'' Amy asked. Although from the tone of her voice, it was more like a statement, as she knew the answer.

''Yes.'' Michelle answered feeling a little guilty.

''So when's the next chapter going to be up? Can't wait to see it!''

''I still don't know, you could have came over last night and seen what I had.''

Amy looked back with confusion on her face. ''Thought I told you, I had to look after my mother!''

It took Michelle a second before she remembered Amy had done that, and felt stupid. Even to Michelle, her mother was not an easy subject for Amy to talk about ever. ''You did, I'm sorry.''

''It's okay, I know how forgetful you are sometimes!'' She said overdramatically earning a tired laugh from Michelle. ''Oh wow, you really are tired aren't you?''

''A little.''

''Well…'' Amy stressed playfully. ''I have something that will defiantly cheer you up!'' She reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper.

Michelle stared at it for a moment. ''Unless that's next weeks exam answers, I really can't think of anything else…'' She grabbed it and was ready to open it, until she was stopped by Amy who clapped her hands over Michelle's.

''No! Not yet, you have to open the paper at 10 and not a moment sooner!'' She said firmly, yet playfully as she hoped onto her feet and made her way inside the school. A frantic Michelle following closely behind, desperate and eager to know the surprise.

''A surprise eh? What kind is it? Can you tell me that?''

''Nope!'' Amy replied stubbornly.

Michelle sighed. ''Can you at least give me a clue?''

''Sorry!''

''Can I take a sneak peek?''

''Can't do that!''

''Well can you give me something, my class is right here, I can't wait an hour!'' Michelle was almost begging now.

Eventually Amy turned to her and looked ready to say something. ''Trust me, it's one of those surprises that you'll be glad you saved up for!''

Before Michelle could get another word in, Amy kissed her and hurried off down the corridor leaving the frustrated, tired girl by the door of her most boring class. That's when it hit her, why is Amy not going to class? What could be so special she's planning that she has to bunk off for it? Right now, Michelle was just too tired to really think anymore.

Taking her seat in class, at least she had Charlie Markton to talk with. Charlie was a sweet guy, loves films so much that it's all he every really brings up in a conversation. Noticing the way Michelle seemed to be he poked her while the teacher rambled on, not really paying attention to the fact half the class wasn't even listening to him. ''So what's got you all rattled up?''

''Am I really that tired it's noticeable?'' Michelle asked a little worried now.

''Honest opinion, I'd dub you Lord of the Rings if those black rings under your eyes get any bigger!''

''Don't worry, I'm going to hit the hay early tonight!''

Charlie chuckled slightly. ''Not if you and your girlfriend are in the same room!''

''Why does everyone think Amy and I…that we…you know…'' She stuttered out.

''You two have been dating for nearly four years, in 21st century terms that's like marriage for teenagers. Have you two really been together that long and haven't done it?'' Michelle now looked all lost for words, and blushing deeply now trying to keep a straight face. Charlie just waved his hand at her. ''Relax, I'm not a lawyer. So anyway, I hear you write for Scream on the net.''

''You know I do!''

''Truthfully I never believed you. Although out of all the films in the Slasher sub-genre, Scream is the one with the widest audience appeal and reception. Just never would have thought Scream would be the film for you to test your writing capabilities. I've always pictured you as a Halloween girl!''

Michelle scoffed. ''Sorry Mr film guy, but I found them slow and boring.''

Charlie faked being offended, with his hand placed over his chest. ''Michelle, that's like taboo, criticising such a classic, not just in horror by in film altogether. I think you just like the Scream films more because you fancy Neve Campbell!''

''I do not!'' Michelle nearly screeched in embarrassment, and got some more as that earned the attention of nearly the whole class. But with an unenthusiastic teacher, class resumed normally in no time at all. Checking the clock for what appeared to be every minute or so, it finally came time for Michelle to check out little surprise slip from Amy. Opening the folds she saw the words written down _'Meet in old janitor's station x'. _Slight bemusement caught Michelle as to what Amy was planning. Going with it, she asked the teacher for permission to leave and use the restroom. Like a sucker he believed it and Michelle was practically free.

No one goes to the old janitor's station anymore, it being closed for years due to reconstructions that never happened. What could Amy possibly have in store there? Well whatever it was, it had to be better than biology class. And maybe afterwards, Michelle could hit the library and continue with her Scream story.

Reaching the door, she opened it and walked inside only to find herself in darkness. Placing her hands on the walls, she walked around trying to feel out a light switch. ''Amy if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!'' She called out. She could tell she was quite a way inside the room before she finally came across a light box and flicked the switch.

The instant the lights come on, Michelle hears the entrance door shut and lock behind her. Turning around, freaked out by what was going on, all that worry disappeared when she saw what…or who was standing before the now locked door. ''Amy…why…um…'' Michelle babbled uncontrollably as Amy advanced on her…Amy, who happened to be wearing nothing but black-laced bikini.

''Told you it would be a nice surprise!'' Amy purred. Her hands snaked their way onto Michelle's shoulders and pulled her closer.

The stuttering girl tried to keep her cool and stop her knees from collapsing at the sight of this. It wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, but it was just the sheer surprise of it all, as well as location. ''W-We can't! Not here! What if someone sees us?''

''Babe, you know that no one ever comes down here. We're all alone…'' She leaned closer to Michelle's ear. ''For the whole day!'' After saying that she nibbles a bit on Michelle's ear, causing her to almost lose her breath. Then Amy stopped and whispered again. ''Oh and the wall's are soundproof…scream as loud as you want!''

* * *

><p>''Michelle, you're home late?'' Mrs Summers called out as Michelle attempted to sneak upstairs before either parent would notice. ''School go okay?''<p>

''It went fine mum, I'm going to lie down for a bit!'' Michelle replied as she got to the top of the stairs.

Before she could close the door to her room, her mother called out once more. ''Are you injured dear? You look like you're limping!''

Michelle leaned against the door as she slowly closed it, doing her best to not giggle after her mother's statement or blush at the memories of what caused her limp…or more accurately, who. ''It's alright, I stumped my toe on the way home, nothing big!'' She quickly closed the door before anymore could be said. At last, she had the chance to just relax and have no worries in the world. Looks like Amy's surprise did help after all…she thought maybe she should get a surprise for her girlfriend in return.

_**RING! RING! **_Brought out of her train of thought, she reached over to her phone and looked at the screen…the caller Id was unknown. Curiosity got the better of her and she answered. ''Hello?''

''_Hello Michelle!''_ The voice said on the other side. It was sinister and sound like a voice that Michelle had heard before, something from a movie.

Testing her theory out she asked. ''Who is this?''

''_Who do you want it to be?''_ The voice answered with a question.

It was clear to her that this person was trying to be Ghostface; it had to be a prank from one of her friends, especially after the little Fanfiction explanation that was given earlier. ''Alright, who is this? Lola? Susan? No tricks tonight please, I'm tired and want to get an early night for once!''

There was silence as the voice on the other side too a while to reply. Michelle at first believed the person had hung up, until finally. _''When you get to school tomorrow, check for a student called Joy Martberg! I've been to visit her just now and…well I don't think she's well enough to make it. Hear from you soon!''_ And the voice hung up without another moment's hesitation.

Michelle looked at her phone, bewildered by what had just happened. Whoever it was had done a really good Ghostface impression, and the number didn't look familiar to her, so she had no clue who it was. It probably was just a prank, but to make sure, she'll look for Joy and get this sorted.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Plenty of characters introduced. Who will be the victims, and who will be the killer? Find out soon. Take care.<em>


End file.
